The present invention relates to a vehicular power control system, a wire harness, and a vehicular power control device that distribute electric power from a power source to a plurality of predetermined loads or respective electronic control units on a vehicle.
In vehicles, various electrical devices and ECUs are arranged in a state where these are dispersed in various places on a vehicle body. For example, electrical devices relating to the traveling of a vehicle, electrical devices relating to an audio system, electrical devices relating to the functions of the vehicle body, and the like are arranged. As respective ones of such electrical devices, generally, various switches, various sensors, various loads, control units, and the like are mounted. It is necessary to supply electric power to such various electrical devices and ECUs from a main power source on a vehicle side (a vehicle-mounted battery and an alternator).
In a power distribution system for vehicles disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of electrical connection boxes are provided in order to distribute electric power. Additionally, the inside of an electrical connection box is equipped with a number of fuses or relays.
Additionally, in a vehicle-mounted system disclosed in Patent Document 2, whether or not electric power is supplied is determined on the basis of the state of a power source, and the amount of power supply to a load when an electric power supply side has received a demand for power supply to the load. This prevents the residual amount of the power source from falling below a minimum necessary amount.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-56944
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2008-49982